Koishii
by Ellyrianna
Summary: Christmas present for Vulpes Lapis. Leon gives Yuffie a small something to symbolize his feelings for her. Squffie.


|Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which is property of Squaresoft/Disney. So just back off, okay?|  
  
|Author's Notes:| This is my Christmas present to Vulpes Lapis - a bit early, I know, but I promised that it'd be up by the first of December and, whalah, here it is! So please - *try* to enjoy it?|  
  
----~----  
  
The warm summer air cloaked Traverse Town in a shroud of humidity and discomfort. Telltale signs of agitation involving the heat lay strewn around: discarded clothing occupied the aluminum trashcans, and plastic water bottles clogged the recycling buckets. Windows were flung open, canopies erected to provide some semblance of relief from the glaring stars that had become an enemy of every person living in the town. Yuffie Kisaragi was no different. She had discarded her cotton scarf two weeks ago, and her knee-high socks the previous day. Her raven hair was drawn into a sloppy ponytail at the base of her neck, and she wished she had enough hair to put it up higher. The female ninja's skin was sticky with sweat and what clothing remained on her pale body clung like melted wax to a candle. She felt at most times as if she herself would melt; the heat was as unforgiving as Squall used to be.  
  
Sinking down beside one of the aforementioned trash cans, Yuffie dazedly pulled out a cloth to wipe the sweat that had gathered in the shallow pools under her eyes. Cloud hadn't been seen in a few hours; he'd gone off to harass Cid into lending him his space fan. Aerith had politely excused herself to the showers in the Hotel, as the group had begun taking twice-a- day cold showers. Sora had disappeared a while ago, shortly followed by Nair, who worked at the Hotel. Squall hadn't even bothered showing up; he had been irritable the last few times the group had met in the Café, spouting colorful curses at anyone who remarked at something he disliked. Yuffie had told him not to even bother coming today, and he had agreed.  
  
That brought her to the present - looking for Leon. She laughed hollowly to herself, not having the strength for something that sounded more human. "I should make that a game," she croaked, her throat dry from the heat. Tossing the cloth back into the receptacle, she scrubbed a hand across her forehead and mused in her liquid-deprived voice, "Well, there's only two possibilities: the Hotel or the Waterway. And since the air conditioning in the Hotel crashed this morning, I guess he's at the Waterway."  
  
Scrambling to her feet like a drunkard, Yuffie tottered down the empty streets, trying to ignore the intense heat that threatened to bake her skin to her bones. Kicking open the heavy Second District doors that came through the Hotel, she stumbled into the shallow canal that fed the Waterway. She managed to get only burned once as she slid through the bars, but the slight pulsing of her skin disappeared swiftly as she felt the coolness of the water hit her. Yuffie stood, stunned into a stupor by the chill that raced across her back, nearly forgot her purpose for being there. After a few minutes of soaking in the refreshing liquid, Yuffie shook her head and waded to the rock island where Leon was.  
  
The ninja blanched. Squall was sitting on the steps that led to Merlin's elevator, the Gunblade half-submerged in the water. His bristly brown hair was plastered to the sides of his face, azure eyes downcast. His leather jacket and gloves were cast aside, revealing his faded cotton shirt and a silver ring with a roaring lion engraved on it resting against his right ring finger.  
  
"What happened?" Yuffie asked in her parched voice. It came out like sand rubbing in pavement. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What happened?" Leon glanced up at her for a minute before swiveling his eyes downward."  
  
"It's the heat," he muttered. "I could barely lift it. Don't say anything," he shot at her automatically. Yuffie had scrambled onto the hard rocks and stumbled over to him, her legs numb form standing in the freezing water so long. How it managed to stay so cold in such intense heat she couldn't fathom. Plopping down in front of him, she took his right hand in hers and traced the ring.  
  
"Why would I make fun of you?" she asked quietly. "You know me better than that. Besides, I'm not so much of an idiot that I'd mess with you in a bad mood," she added, a slight grin appearing on her face. He shrugged uncomfortably, and it was at these times that Yuffie felt she could nearly see through the defensive barriers they had stationed in their relationship.  
  
"Yeah, you do. You do," he repeated, scrubbing a hand through his sweat- dampened hair. She took it in both of hers, tracing the calluses that had been covered by the gloves before. The ring was swollen on his finger, presumably from sweat or refusal to take it off - or merely the fact that he had worn it since he was a child, and the band was too small for his finger. "How is everyone?" he asked tentatively, and Yuffie was slightly surprised at his attempt to initiate conversation.  
  
"They're fine," she replied casually, massaging his hand in her own. "Cloud's attempting to kill Cid if it means getting his fan. You wanna help?" Squall sat for a minute, mulling over the various possibilities.  
  
"I guess I can do something for it. Cloud doesn't know about he big one I saw him lugging into the storage room last night," he replied evenly, studying Yuffie's figure. The ninja quirked a suspicious eyebrow, and not merely for the fact that space fans were in high demand and nearly impossible to get.  
  
"What were you doing out last night? I thought I fell asleep right next to you." A rare grin just touched the corners of Leon's mouth.  
  
"Good thing you're a heavy sleeper," he quipped, and Yuffie scowled. It didn't last long, however; she found that she had a weakness for staying mad even when Squall seemed to have mastered the art of being angry for lengthy periods of time. There were just some things she'd never pick up.  
  
"Whatever. Go help him, will you?" He nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He walked slowly into the water, but was suddenly interrupted as Yuffie threw her arms around his neck. "You don't have to go just yet," she said softly. He gently reached up and took one of her hands in his own, running his fingers over the smooth skin that was nearly always protected by the gloves she had recently discarded. Unlike his own hands, these were unused - clean, sleek, and unmarred by any of the fighting she had done. Just like her personality; she wasn't affected by anything for very long, unlike himself, whose tendency to harbor grudges was all but famous in Traverse. The ninja carefully unwrapped her arms from under his chin and padded around to where she could stand in front of him and sank to her knees on the rocks beneath the water. Her skin grated against the coarse stones, but she refrained from cringing and merely grinned coyly at him.  
  
As if he were a schoolboy afraid to be caught, he cautiously sank down in front of her. However, since he was taller than her by nearly a head and two hands, he was higher up than she was. Yuffie's hair floated beside her in the lank ponytail, while his dripped from the edges.  
  
"If I could make you dance," she said slowly, the grin spreading across her face, "I would." Leon shook his head slowly.  
  
"No one can make me dance," he responded stiffly. Yuffie frowned, expecting an "only one person" to follow. However, it didn't, and a smile appeared across the female ninja's countenance. I.have something to give you." She cocked her head curiously. Leon reached into one pocket of his submerged pants and withdrew his tightly closed fist. Using his free hand, he pulled her right hand up to him and slowly dropped a silver band into the hollow of her palm. Yuffie's indigo eyes widened considerably as she studied the sterling ring resting in her hand. "No," he said fiercely, "I'm not asking you to marry me." He closed her hand around the ring. "It's just a gift. From me," - closed both of his hands around her small one and pushed her arm up against her chest - "to you." He let go, and she was clasping the ring under her chin.  
  
Blinking away the surprise in her eyes, Yuffie leaned up and, without hesitation, gave him a prolonged kiss against his lips. Shaking her head slightly, she slipped the ring on over her right ring finger. "Now we match," she said, hoarseness back in her voice, but this time not from the heat. She held up her right hand, and, after a moment, Squall raised his own. Both platinum rings glinted off of the lights reflecting in on the water from the town outside. "Where'd you get it?" The swordsman hesitated a minute before he replied.  
  
"My father had a crush on this piano player. Actually, it wasn't really a crush, since she liked him, too; but anyway, he had to go off to war, and he never got a chance to give it to her. So, he found it one day when I was visiting the city, and he gave it to me." Yuffie abruptly clasped his ringed hand in hers.  
  
"You . . . well, do I have to say it?" Yuffie asked him, cocking her head to one side. He shook his own, his hair spraying the top of the water as the ends dripped.  
  
"No. But . . . you know. You too."  
  
----~----  
  
Short, and I hope it was sweet enough without it being cliché. VL needed a Squiffie, and well, here it is! Merry Christmas, Rikki!  
  
Now you gotta review and tell me about my awful present-making skills. C'mon, you know you want to! 


End file.
